Void, Soul, and Aura(Old Story)
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: Deep underground in Remnant there is a forgotten civilization. This place is beautiful in so many ways only paralleled by how dangerous it is to trek through. This place so happens to be where a God of unspeakable power has let lose an infection so who do we entrust with saving us all? It could only happen to the guy we all know and love One. c(Rewrite and do over out soon)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is going to be a side story for Arclighter while I work on that one I know I left the last one off on a cliffhanger just having a bit of a writers block atm so I feel like doing something like this will help I'll be rotating this by week so after one Arclighter comes one VSA for your viewing pleasure or maybe displeasure but for now we should get into it and try to take a hit into what these two combined will be like.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Hollow Knight please go watch RWBY or go buy hollow knight I support either decision because these two things are fantastic but if I owned them I'd make more Blake and Zwei fluff because their so cute and if I owned Hollow Knight I'd make the stupid flower quest not take you across the entire map.

! these are my line breakers

The world of Remnants surface is so beautiful the trees, the flowers, the views, the cities, the people it's all so fantastic. While the world above is in its own blind peace with all its beauties something sinister and horrific is happening down below. Today someone from the surface will earn all about the sinister areas of Hollownest and that someone is One. Jaune. Arc

!

Jaune opens his eyes seeing a very dim cave surrounding him. "Where am I?" Jaune says questioningly. Jaune does a quick check of his body and realises something has happened to his body oh… my… god... "I'm so SHORT!" Jaune screams in his mind but that's not all he notices he has stubby little feet and stubby little arms and he's wearing a… mask?

Jaune starts to hyperventilate a little panic mode is starting to engage max power but he quickly stops himself. "I need to stay focused and I need to find a way out of here." Jaune thinks to himself and he starts to walk onwards towards the great unknown.

!

Jaune has been walking and has found nothing so far but the buzzing has been increasing. Through the exploration Jaune has noticed his new sword and the name just comes to him like a memory "Nail." After finding about his nail he found many weird rocks and little crawly guys that we're rather peaceful he hacked and slashed at the rocks and out came… "Geo." His mind keeps saying these words first it was the new sword and now it's this weird looking coin. Jaune decides to keep it but when he picks it up it disappears.

Jaune notices a piece of paper he's carrying start to glow a bit and checks it out.

Inventory

Jaune Arc

0/100 Soul

Masks: 5/5

Mask Pieces: 0/4

Soul Pieces: 0/3

Map (Left)

Charms (Right)

Jaune eyes widen at this piece of paper and he becomes quickly confused. Now in the top left of his vision he can see a little bubble with white hair and five masks. Jaune just shrugs it off after a little bit. As much as he would love to look at all of this he needs to find a way home.

Jaune reaches a room that has a really high ceiling. Weirdly enough some platforms are floating in the air. While going to start jumping up the tiles he hears a screech from above and takes a hit

Masks: 4/5

Jaune now sees a weird flying bug that's rather small but around the same size as his new form. After taking the hit Jaune goes flying for the bug and slashes it once and lands back on a platform one lower from the last.

More of these flies start to swarm Jaune resulting in the first fly plus four more. Jaune is now swarmed by them time to put up a last stand in this situation!

The flies screech and dive and Jaune slashes through them one by one but the last fly knocks him off taking off another mask

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screams Jaune as he now falls to his death. Flashes of Nora and Pyrrha plus Ren fly through his mind then comes RWBY. Lastly comes his family then...

Masks: 3/5

!

Ozpin was a smart man. Ozpin was also not a normal man. Ozpin looks down at his school and sees people moving to different places dancing and overall a good time but one thing has made him worried. Hollownest has him worried because he now senses aura in Hollownest. "There shouldn't be ANY aura in Hollownest after Radiance took over. I can't check it out though I don't want to risk it coming through I can only hope it's nobody meaningful. Now I should go get some cof-." A door slams open revealing a worried NPR and RWBY less so on a few accounts (Weiss). Nora runs up to Ozpin and says "Headmaster we need your help Jaune-Jaune has gone missing."Ozpin's eyes widen slightly and he thinks back to his recent thoughts and tries to dismiss it. "Please not Jaune of all people I can't lose an Arc to Radiance that would be catastrophic." NPR and RWBY look at Ozpin in hope and he turns to look at the students. "I might know of where he is but this is a very unlikely chance but hope to Oum I'm wrong." NPR and RWBY look at Ozpin worriedly or confused.

"Students follow me we must go. For what you will see you shall tell no one about if you do you shall be expelled." Ozpin says coldly and the students go a bit paler except for Pyrrha and Nora since they're too worried and Ren since he would keep his lips sealed anyway.

Ozpin brings the students out towards the back of the school to an old looking broken door.

Yang opens her mouth to say "Headmaster why did you bring us to an old broken door this isn't a good joke cause I can tell what a good joke is!" Yang's eyes start to turn redder and redder.

Ozpin looks back at the students and says "This is no broken door in front of us is an old portal." The students look at him confused and skeptical and Weiss says "I'm sorry Headmaster but you're okay right this is just an old broken door." Ozpin gives off a sad smile and replies "This in fact is a portal it's just one I wish I would never have to use again." NPR and RWBY now look a bit worried at the thought of Jaune being in someplace that dangerous if he really is there. Ozpin starts to pump his aura into the portal to try and open it. He reaches 64% aura before it finally opens.

"Welcome students… To the land of Hollownest.

!

Jaune is shivering and is still screaming loudly before he realises he isn't dead rather he feels only a little sore with his stubby little feetsies. "I thought I was dead from that fall how am I alive? Maybe this little body doesn't die from high falls?" With that in mind Jaune smile turns really big behind his mask and he starts to treks upwards again. Once he reaches the top of the area he realises the Circle with white hair is full.

He soon approaches a tablet with a strange language that starts to slowly form into recognizable words to him.

Higher beings, these words are for you alone. Focus your soul and you shall achieve feats only others can only dream.

Focus your soul to replenish Health/Masks

Jaune sees this and smiles. A way to himself… That's amazing! I've spent long enough here I need to keep moving on for now hopefully find something peaceful to talk to I can learn exactly what's going on here. He heals himself quickly while walking

Masks: 5/5

Soul: 25/100

!

After jumping through spikes and slashing up those little crawlies and flies I find myself next to a blue bubble? It seems to be moving around a lot so out of fear I cut it down. After cutting it down two little blue bugs fall from it and I finish them off quickly something quite weird happens. My visions turns blue for three seconds then I notice my masks bar has two little blue masks there.

Masks: 7/5

That pretty cool but I should be getting going hopefully I can get the blue masks back when I lose them.

!

After walking for a while again I reach a gigantic door and I mean GIGANTIC even though it does look a bit busted up and you can see light coming through the cracks. While I look at the door I realise there is another message on the wall next to me and I go to look at it.

"Higher beings, these words are for you alone. Beyond this point you enter the land of King

and Creator. Step across this threshold and obey our laws. Bear witness to the last and only civilisation, the eternal Kingdom."

"Hallownest."

Jaune looks at the words with a bit of awe and confusion. "It's cool to realise there is a civilization down here but it's scary to think its people think they're the last civilization on Remnant do they not know of the four kingdoms?" I think to myself silently.

I look at the door and quickly realise I might be able to bash it down as crazy as that sounds. I just start flashing like crazy at the door no real finesse.

The door shatters into pieces that land around me and miss me because of my short body.

I walk through the door once it has been destroyed and I look down at the drop then I quickly turn my head to the nearby lit up town and jump down.

"These falls only make me feel sort of sore now I guess since my aura and soul are working together?" I think to myself as he walks to the town.

I notice the firefly street lamps they look quite pretty and make this dim place look a lot more attractive. While walking into town I notice how most houses are vacant or bolted shut with boards but one man stands out in the open with his back turned to me. I shout to the man "Hello may I get the knowledge of this town name good sir?"

The man jumps slightly and turns around he seems to be a bit stubby like me but I can see a body covered in chitin and an old mask that looks like it has a permanent frown. The man says to me "Hello there young one it's nice to see a mask again. I'm sorry if you expected more out of old Dirtmouth but this old town has started to turn rather vacant." I smile towards the man and say "This is fine old guy it's a lot better than getting attacked by those flies and crawly guys up over there." I point towards the area I come from and he looks interested I don't know how I can tell but it's one of those instinct things again.I wish I could figure this new form out. The old man says "Well those creatures we're probably Vengflies and Crawlids I hope they didn't cause you much trouble also my name is Elder Bug nice to meet you…" My smile falters for a quick second realising I haven't given my name yet and I reply saying "My name is Jaune Arc sir and they didn't cause me much trouble but do you mind If I ask you some questions I'm quite new here."

Elder bug smiles and says "I'd love to young one any interactment would be just delightful." Jaune smiles and opens up saying "I know this place is called hollownest but I don't know exactly where we we're. I was just sleeping against a tree by Beacon and now I'm here in Hollownest." The Elder Bug seems to jump a little at said statement as says "You came from the surface!?" I just look at him weirdly and say "Yeah I came from the surface? Wait how far are we underground?" The Elder bug looks at him and says sadly "I have no clue young one that answer has been lost for a long time ever since the the Pale King died." upon hearing I become quite depressed and start thinking I won't see my team or RWBY and my Family especially Nora I'll miss how she brightens my day quite a lot.

"Elder bug I have one last question and then you could ask me any question you want so is that okay?" Elder bug just nods and I say "I was originally a human before coming down what happened?" Now that made Elder bugs eyes widen and he says "Well I don't really know maybe you fell on someone and in doing so you mixed together with them It's happened to one person before and that was the Pale King." I look at him surprised he actually got an answer much less one with a form of proof.

Elder bug says to Jaune "Now that you've asked your question it's time to answer some of mine. What would you do if you could go back to your world?" Jaune looks at him with a thoughtful expression and replies "If I could go back I'd firstly hug all my friends out of relief especially Nora then I would come back to explore this beautiful place one more." That answer shocked the Elder and he quickly asks why he would come back "As much as I love it in my place I have a calling to explore this place. I would even call it a mission of sorts. Something is wrong in this amazing place and I have to find a way to destroy whatever is destabilizing the balance. The Elder bug was about to ask something but an old forgotten broken door to one of the houses has flown open revealing an Old man and many young looking humans.

The old man looks to the young ones and says "Welcome students… To the land of Hollownest.

Author's Notes: Well I hope you enjoy my side story I put a bit of work into it and I do plan to write this along side Arclighter because I slowly started falling in love more and more with this idea the more I wrote it. Well here is some news too I will be writing 90%-100% crossover material I feel like crossovering things is just real fun but I'll be focusing mainly on RWBY. Well anyway it's three in the morning I should probably sleep so good morning or good night to everyone out there I love y'all you the best out there 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for not updating last week some familial stuff was going on had to prepare for two different birthday parties and my girlfriend broke up with me. So since I do different stories every different week looks like you get VSA chap 2 before Arclighter chap 4 sorry if you were looking forward to it. Anyways today we dive back into Hollownest and Remnant with our favorite blonde idiot Jaune Arc the buggy boy. Have a good read Ladies and Gents and or Other!**

 **! are my line breakers**

' _I will use these for thoughts now little update for y'all'_

(Underlines with be my PoV's)

Now I expected many things of this place. Some things I expected were giant monsters or some weird new friends but something I didn't expect was finding the exit back to the surface right there. What I didn't expect even more was that I didn't want to leave yet.

Sure I really wanted to see my friends again being here should be a lot scarier but I feel like I have a bit of a block on my emotions kind of dimming them so I don't have a heart attack. it probably has something to do with this new body maybe. Who knows I guess I might have asked Elder bug if my Headmaster and my friends weren't...approaching me why are they here?!

(Third Person PoV)

"Headmaster why is it so dim down here?" Ruby says. The Headmaster looks at Ruby and replies "Well it's because we're deep deep underground Ruby I sense Mr. Arc's aura nearby though… Ah excuse me Mr…?"

Elder Bug looks over at Ozpin and says "My name is Elder Bug human what is a human like you doing down here especially being able to open said portal it's been dormant for such a long time." The students look at the old bug curiously noticing that it doesn't look like a normal bug at all first of all it's bigger than them and it can speak english somehow. They all seem ready to start exploding with answers but Ozpin pipes up first saying "Well I've lived for quite some times Elder Bug I've gone through this portal more than once. Also students you should start to spread around town to look for Jaune."

The students nod and start to leave to find Jaune some a bit faster than others. Before they could get away Elder Bug says "Did you say you we're looking for a Jaune Arc?" They all turn towards Elder Bug and nod so Elder Bug continues by saying "Well the little guy is right behind me."

With that said everyone raises an eyebrow at the thought of Jaune being little before they see a little bug with a white sword a little mask and a blue cape covering him up. Jaune looks at them and says "Uhhh… Hey guys sorry for worrying you all.

Everyone seems shocked to varying degrees the most of it all being Nora since her crazy factor is reaching its peak… wait it's reached its peak this is bad. Nora squats down and looks at Jaune and says "Jaune-Jaune?" You could feel the worry laced inside those words but Jaune just nods his little head and Nora instantly lights up and starts hugging him. "N-Nora please settle down you're too strong!"

Everyone sees this and starts to laugh at his misfortune but the laugh seems a little forced since the situation is beyond confusing.

 **!**

(Jaune's PoV)

' _it feels good to be with my friends again'_ Jaune thinks to himself while he starts walking back to his dorm room with his partner Nora. While we're walking Yang speaks up and says "Hey Vomit-bug?" This nickname came once Nora stopped hugging me. I hate it. "I was wondering where are your weapons?" Pyrrha speaks up before I can say I don't know. "I actually was polishing his sword and shield for him while he was out. Sorry I made you go into that place without weapons." She says those words quite sadly and my smile fades quickly and I say "Don't worry about it Pyr I got a weapon I actually feel comfortable with now though it's a bit broken I'll find a way to fix up my Nail."

Speaking of my Nail I should check my masks and soul meters.

 _Masks: 5/5_

 _Blue Masks:2/2_

 **(A/N I wanted to separate Masks and Blue Masks since people would forget he would actually have those masks and would thing it may be a typo sorry if you don't like the change.)**

 _Soul: 25/100_

I never really noticed before but where is my Aura? I should probably ask the headmaster. He would probably know since he knows how to get to Hollownest from the surface.

 **!**

(Jaune PoV)

While walking home Yang asked me if I wanted to spar. Pyrrha jumped into the conversation saying I should get used to my new body first while the others looked a bit impassive. I swear I saw Nora's smile falter for a second but new eyes do that to you.

Well I don't know why I ever thought fighting the blonde bombshell was a good idea but I accepted.

Now with that all said and done that brings me to the present. I'm now sitting on a bench waiting for Yang to get her combat gear. Though I have noticed something quite weird while sitting down on benches or chairs. Each time I do I feel rejuvenated maybe I could find what's happening on that piece of paper that opened my eyes to my soul and masks.

I bring out the piece of paper and to my surprise it glows for a bit and a message comes up. it's still in the different language I don't understand but a message plays in my mind.

 _ **Soul Saved**_

My eyes widened quite a bit. If what I think happened actually happened does this mean I can say for example _respawn_? Well I don't want to try out and see if it happens.

Nora puts her hand on my head "Jaune-Jaune I have FIVE pancakes on you so don't fail me partner." She says quite cheerfully but I feel it might be a bit of a threat and I reply saying "D-don't worry Nora I'll get your pancakes for ya." with a bit of a goofy grin to add on the charm. I realize now she can't see me smile. Fuck. Can I even show emotions other than my voice? Fuck again.

Nora wraps me in a hug before she says "Now go get me my pancakes Knight Jaune! The Queen wants her pancakes!" Her excited nature brings a smile to my face she really is beautiful… Wait what? Nope I said no such thing BAD MIND.

Yang walks in through the door and sees me waiting for her in the arena. Yang opens up saying "I hope your ready Vomit-bug for the fight of your life!" I can already feel myself regretting this on so many levels. Why did I choose to fight Yang again? Well screw it too late to go back now gotta get my partner her pancakes!

(Third Person Pov)

Yang's aura lights up with a brilliant glowing green while Jaune's aura shows up with an N/A than it starts glitching till it makes up five white maks and two blue masks. The reactions around the room are quite different.

Ruby shows a bit of fear for her friend with his aura gone. Weiss is rather indifferent she's only here because she was dragged is all definitely no other reason. Blake is reading a book but looks up and gets a confused expression but then gets back to her smu- I mean art filled beautiful book that has great character development.

Ren looks on with an interested gaze wondering about Jaune's new shields. Pyrrha is scared her teammate was about to become paste without his aura.

Nora still has her big smile on but on the inside she's really confused. " _I unlocked Jaune-Jaune's aura why is it gone now? Those masks look soooooo pretty though!"_

Yang just crumbles a bit. " _I could of turned Jaune into paste with my punches. I could of killed him. I need to call of this fight."_

Jaune looks up at the board with two things in mind. Two very important things. " _I knew my aura wasn't there my bug body must of taken it out of my and given my soul power and my mask shields… SHIT I forgot to tell the others about my masks and soul._

Jaune looks at Yang and says "I kind of forgot to tell everyone but I think my new body traded my Aura for these white masks. It also gave me a soul function that can regenerate my masks. I don't seem to take actual damage by say cutting or hitting I just lose a mask and get knocked back but I haven't lost all my masks yet so I probably die when I lose them all. I would say I'm like Ruby now I need to focus on dodging and speed to stay alive."

While everyone was listening in to Jaune's new ability no one noticed the Headmaster walk into the room and listen in on the ability as well. " _Jaune lost his aura I can think of a few things that happened to it but I can only hope the one I'm thinking of isn't what happened that creature doesn't need more power."_ Ozpin thinks to himself while his grip on his coffee cup tightens making a small crack in it.

Jaune looks over at Yang and says "Rules are I either get to one Mask OR you get into the red zone with your aura. That seem fair?" Yang nods and they get into battle position.

Yang launches forward at Jaune going in for two swings. Jaune being small allows him to dodge quite quickly through them but not as quick as he wants this body is quite slow still.

Jaune dives through Yangs legs and slashes at her back twice.

 _Yang's Aura: 93%_

Jaune looks up at the screen to see how much he did. His chances now look a bit more grimm but maybe he can keep dodging.

They keep dodging and weaving for quite some time and trading hits. The fight has reached them both at.

 _Masks: 3/5_

 _Blue Masks: 0/2_

 _Soul: 100/100_

 _Yang's Aura: 63%_

Yang is now getting quite angry with how much he's dodging it's _really_ annoying to her. Yang's hair lights on fire and she starts to go faster making Jaune have to go into over time to dodge her. Jaune is starting to tire quite quickly and Yang has gotten used to his small body being able to lands hits more effectively now.

Jaune has only thought about blocking but what if he tripped her and healed up some of his masks? When Yang goes for the next punch Jaune goes to slide under her first and slashes at one of her legs bringing her down to.

 _Yang's Aura: 58%_

That slash looks like it hurt and it made Yang fall straight on her face. Jaune now heals up two masks bring him down to

 _Masks: 5/5_

 _Soul: 50/100_

Yang gets up and Jaune immediately regrets tripping Yang she looks even more angry he's probably done for. "GET BACK HERE JAUNE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!" She screams while chasing Jaune.

Jaune goes to jump over her but Yang is having none of it and jumps up and smashes him back down with a punch.

 _Masks: 3/5_

Jaune starts to panic NOTHING has done two masks yet he must of really pissed her off to make her do that much damage. After landing that good hit Yang seems to have calmed quite a bit but seems a bit out of it in her rage so Jaune goes in to land a good few strikes. He lands one across her leg stomach and chest bring her down to.

 _Yang's Aura: 45%_

The others all watch the fight taking in the wonder of the fight. Seeing Yang get this angry over dodging is something on Ruby could do but seeing Jaune do it now is quite exhilarating but seeing a bug fight is quite a new experience.

Ozpin is quite surprised he expected Jaune to be fumbling about in an new body but the bug he fused with must of been an amazing fighter to last against a human like Yang for so long but him taking two masks of damage is worrying and he might have to tutor Yang not to let her anger get so out of control if Jaune didn't have those masks that kind of power could of killed someone.

Yang is still quite angry but before she can head into the fight Jaune yells out. "How about we finish this Yang!" Yang is a bit surprised but she then supports a large grin and yells back "Come at me than Vomit-bug let's go ALL out!"

Before they start running at each other Jaune's eyes glow for a second and time stops but a message plays itself in Jaune's mind.

 _ **Forgotten one remember the times of old where a strike be quick and a strike be bold. Remember now the power we felt.**_

 **Channel your Soul into your Nail for a stronger attack**.

Time starts again and Jaune uses the rest of his soul to charge into his Nail and Yang starts to sprint at him. With his Nail fully charged he sprints at Yang. When they both near each other Jaune jumps into the air and aims his blast into the air and yells " **SOUL SWING!"** while Yang throws her aura infused fight back at him.

An explosion rings out across the field with the aura meter blocked.

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys I'd say sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm not anyway next chapter you'll see the end of this daring fight between Yang and Jaune. With what you saw at the end you'll notice I'll be adding my own special abilities for Ghost and Jaune. Well let's get onto the reviews and after the reviews I'll be putting some of my story ideas in the bottom so you can give me some of your thoughts on them.**

 **Krosster:** **Hey looks good enough to read! Looking forward to read more!**

 **P.S. Cookies to your muse. : Thank you for for your thoughts Krosster and I will gladly take those cookies.**

 **Merendinoemiliano:** **Not bad,let's see. Good work. : Thank you for always reviewing**

 **Merendinoemiliano and thanks for the good words for my new story.**

 **hzchb11: very interesting... need more chapters! though i must say that it develop a little bit too fast; just a bit. : I'll admit the I could of slowed it down on the first chapter but I have plans for it swapping from Remnant and Hollownest so sorry if it seemed a bit** _ **too**_ **fast hope you like this chapter though.**

 **Guest:** **Okay First Of All. Yes. To This Story, This Idea, This Chapter, an almighty resounding radiant Yes. : Thank you guest for such kinds words. Reviews like these really help me feel good about my writing I hope you feel the same about this chapter too.**

 **Now with those wonderful reviews done let me give you one of my story ideas after that I shall be heading out since my brother wants to play YGO and I'm gonna fuck him up with my Zombie Deck.**

 **Bullet of the Past- The gungeon has come up on many varied worlds for many years. Now the gungeon has taken the place on Remnant. Now I have no clue why someone would leave a child here and I can't believe the Lich took in a little blonde human? !Gungeon crossover**

 **Well I hope you liked the chapter if not tell me what I could do better and if you wanna send me death threats or some shit I'll just remove it and maybe make a joke out if it or something so bye friends have a good day or night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm just gonna write what I want from now on I'm new so I don't really know what I want my writing schedule to be like but FUCK IT I wanna write what I feel like writing at the moment so you guys can get the next VSA. I recognize I didn't give the cast much emotions to seeing this thing happen but it's quite simple they just high on relief to having Jaune back they'll realise what happened just give it a bit o' time. For now though let's get back into the fight scene and see who won!. This is a note from later on sooooo sorry for it being kinda late I just got braces so I've been dealing with that. Also I may have been reading other stories and generally being lazy though I have gotten three unusuals from the same type of crate this week sooooo tf2 is fun. Anyway have fun with the chapters you gay babies 3**

 **! These are my line breakers**

'These can be thoughts most of the time'

(These are my PoV's)

(Third Person PoV)

The dust has settled. The aura meter shows.

 _Masks: 2/5_

 _Yang's aura: 32%_

Yang's aura is in the red barely. Jaune was able to beat Yang just barely. Yang luckily sobered up from her anger or they would of ended up in a draw.

Yang and Jaune are both lying on the ground exhausted. Yang more so from dipping into red Aura since Jaune still has two masks keeping him one away from a loss.

The others look down on them with widened eyes wondering of the hell Jaune actually brought Yang into a loss. At the start of the year he could barely wield a sword. Sure as a human he was put through Nora's training regimen and Pyrrah's training but this is ridiculous.

Ruby looks down in worry for her best friend and sister and can't pick one to worry for so she starts panicking only for Weiss to lightly slap Ruby's head to calm her down.

Blake is quite worried for her partner so she rushes down to help her since she is unconscious.

Ren looks down with a small smile seeing his all but blood brother finally pull of something amazing.

Pyrrha looks down with a small smile seeing her friend doing so well and feels a sudden swell of pride knowing that her training helped. With that thought she starts heading down only to be passed by Nora with worry etched onto her face.

Nora is actively running down to pick up Jaune. She might be smiles all the time but 2/5 maks is quite close to death. Nora ain't losing no Jauney today no sir. 'He makes too good of pancakes to die plus he looks really nice… wait what?!' Nora thinks to herself while running to Jaune.

Blake hears a small chuckle with her cat hears heightening her hearing and she turns and sees the Headmaster looking at them. Her eyes widen realising he was probably watching the entire time no doubt.

Ozpin is weird.

Ozpin walks up to Nora and Blake and says "We should probably move them someplace to lay down that is a bit more comfortable." With that Nora goes to pick up Jaune while Blake picks up Yang."

Ozpin puts a hand on Nora's shoulder and says "Nora would you give Jaune to me I know of his kind and can heal him myself. Besides I need to talk with him privately instead.

Nora forms a small frown on her face but reluctantly hands Jaune over. Everyone watches Ozpin has he leaves the area leaving the 7 students to themselves.

Ruby looks at everyone and says "We should bring Yang to the nurses and wait for her to get up." Everyone nods but Weiss adds one more thing. "Also when Yang gets up we might want to talk about how THERE IS ANOTHER WORLD BELOW US!" Weiss yells. Everyone is a bit taken aback except for Yang since... she's unconscious.

Nora looks at Weiss with a smile and says "Don't worry Weissy we'll talk about it once Yangy gets up besides I don't see why its so weird." Nora then starts skipping along to where the nurse is.

They all look at Nora deadpanned. Leave it to Nora not to find a new world weird at all.

 **!**

Ozpin is carrying an unconscious Jaune up to his office in silence. He can really only thank that Glynda finally took a vacation day. If she didn't he'd probably be six feet under by now. '* _shiver_ * Glynda is terrifying at times.' Ozpin thinks to himself as he reaches the elevator to get up to his office. While entering the elevator Jaune wakes up in Ozpin's grip and tries to piece together where he is.

Ozpin notices Jaune trying to move and places him on the ground and says "You had quite the interesting battle there Jaune I'm surprised you were able to beat Yang so easily." Jaune hears this and brings one of his stubs to the back off his head and rubs the back of his head… wait does he even have a neck? Whatever.

"Jaune I need to speak to about some important things when we get up to my office." Ozpin says calmly but an air of seriousness fills the elevator. Jaune just nods but then asks "Wait sir I beat Yang and where are my friends wouldn't you need to speak to someone more important?" Ozpin looks at Jaune with an 'Are you ok in the head?' kinda look and says "You're in the body of Vessel that the pale king made to protect the kingdom of Hollownest at the moment you're one of the more important people I know." Ozpin says then quickly thinks 'Especially if you can beat Radiance.'

Jaune looks at Ozpin and says "Well I guess I might be a bit important but if so what do you need me for Headmaster?" Ozpin's looks at this boy and thinks 'How dense is he I feel so bad for that Valkyrie.'

Ozpin looks at Jaune and says "Jaune today I need to ask you of something I know you might say know but you are my greatest hope for this mission anyone else might die doing this." Jaune metaphorical eyes widen at this and he quickly says "Wait wait wait! Others could die doing this? You must know powerful huntsmen why would I do well? I know I have this new body but I'm still a freshman at Beacon I'm weak compared to other Hunters."

Ozpin simply sighs and looks at Jaune. He takes in a deep breath getting ready for a story and says. "Jaune. You are only one that can do this since the Pale King made the Vessels extremely resistant to the disease that spreads through that sad kingdom. With the added bonus of Aura you are completely resistant to the disease. You are the only hope Hollownest has and I don't want to see a place like that go under."

Jaune looks at Ozpin with wide metaphorical eyes and fear. The thought of being the only person to save a world fills him with excitement but it comes with the fear of losing it all. With all these thoughts going through his mind he finally rests with one thought and opens his mouth before he can change his mind. "What do you need me to do Headmaster."

Ozpin allows a brief smile when Jaune agrees to go through with this mission. With that smile Ozpin goes on to tell Jaune his mission "Jaune your mission is to go through Hollownest and find how this disease is spreading and collect everything that looks or feels important. I will explain one of these important things to you before you leave on this mission. I would also like you to look through all of Hollownest while going through this new world." Jaune just nods to what Ozpin is saying but internally shaking with the excitement of adventure. His new body makes him feel more confident in himself. It makes him feel powerful for a change.

Jaune walks up to Jaune and hands him a circle with a door symbol with a picture of a bug's mask in the middle with three special masks surrounding the middle bug mask. The special masks have in order a one eyed mask, a four eyed mask, and finally a six eyed mask. Jaune has no idea who these masks belong to but the middle mask seems to resonate with him for some reason. It feels like his father his near him. Weird.

"This is a charm Jaune with this you can go through the portal in the back of the school. These charms are things you'll find thorough Hollownest each charm will take up an extra charm notch you have three at the start so this will only take one charm notch. Good luck on finding these. I would advise you to be discreet about it also I would recommend you go back to Hollownest soon. Also have you noticed anything different from sitting down in that chair?"

Jaune looks up at his masks and soul and notices both are refilled. This… is completely and utterly bullshit. Chairs heal him. Jaune looks up at Ozpin and says "My masks and soul have been refilled… how did you know my health and soul would be refilled?"

Ozpin smiles at him and says "Don't worry about that Jaune you'll learn about things in do time… that and you I took the paper you had on you out and found about your predicament. Jaune jumps and goes to grab his paper out of Ozpin's hand while Ozpin goes to him the paper back.

Jaune gets up and heads toward the elevator and says before leaving "I'm going to check out Hollownest right now… do I still need to be here for classes and stuff?" Ozpin chuckles a bit at such a small worry and replies "You need to be here for classes Monday-Wednesday on a happenstance that you are stuck at the moment fighting whatever abomination you find down there then you will excused now go on Jaune destiny awaits you."

When Jaune enters the elevator he thinks to himself about what he'll find.

The thoughts get to him and a metaphorical smile spreads across his mask.

 **!**

(Nora PoV)

I have no idea why everyone is so weirded out about the new world it isn't the craziest thing I've ever seen I have seen the universes innermost secrets through my _dreams_ … probably. We finally got to the Nurse and Yang woke up shortly after now Weissy wants to talk about the new world. I might as well talk them through their crazy paranoia.

(Third Person PoV)

Weiss opens up saying "So we should talk about the literal WORLD beneath us… How could people just miss all of that!"

Ruby looks at her and says "Well I don't know how maybe they kept all the cool stuff secret?" Yang just says "Ruby seems on to something this new world is kind of _bugging_ me. Eh? EH?" A thorough groan of despair spreads throughout the room and Ruby pouts at Yang. Weiss looks at Yang and says "Not the time hot head we need to find out what's wrong with this new world especially if it could change people into their race!" Yang is taken aback and her eyes flash red and she replies "What was that Ice Witch?" Before the two could get into a fight Ruby blows into Weiss's ear and Blake smacks Yang on the head with her book while Nora is laughing at their faces when they got hit. Pyrrha takes the chance to speak up next and says "The new world matters I know but didn't the Headmaster seem to know what's going on we should go talk to him about what happened when Yang feels ready to head out."

Ren nods to this and says "The Headmaster may know how to help Jaune. I don't think we want our friend to be stuck as a bug forever." Nora looks over at the others and quickly says "What if we could find a way to swap forms mentally? WAIT that might just be his semblance I knew our fearless leader was more powerful than he let on!" The others look at Nora with another deadpan but quickly shake it off.

Yang speaks up and says "Well let's just go see Headmaster Ozpin already I can stand fine he just knocked me out no biggy." Ruby looks at Yang and says "Are you sure you're okay sis he hit you quite hard." Yang just smiles and stands up and proclaims "Off to Headmaster Ozpin and starts walking to the Headmasters office.

The others just looks at her get up and just shake it off as Yang is crazy strong and start to follow her. Before anyone leaves the room they see Jaune's little bug form leave the Elevator in the distance and he starts running and Nora speaks up and says "Is that our fearless leader? He's probably going on an amazing adventure without me we gotta catch him gang!" Nora starts to run in front of everybody but they quickly start to follow her and Ruby uses her semblance only to arrive at barely glowing portal. She doesn't look forward to telling the gang about this.

 **!**

(Jaune PoV)

"I finally arrived this portal again. I can do this. I can do this." I say to myself as I focus on the charm letting its power flow out into the door/portal. The portal opens and I can see back into Hollownest.

 **!**

When I arrive back in Hollownest it looks basically the same as before. Elder bug is sitting on the bench this time. I walk up to him and say hello. He looks back at me and I can feel that he's smiling? It's probably some bug sense.

"Well Hello again Jaune why are you back here? I know you wanted to check this world out more but it's much too dangerous." I smile back at him feeling kinda happy Elder bug cares about him this much he's a really cool guy. "Well I've got this I made it this far into Hollownest I can only get better from here!" I say with confidence.

Elder bug looks at me and sighs then says "Well if you want to look around our world you might want to go to that well if you drop down it you'll find yourself in the Crossroads. Good luck to you boy."

I wave goodbye to Elder bug and jump down the well. When I reach the bottom there are two different ways to go. The left way looks enticing while I get a bad feeling of the right. "Maybe it's a spidey sense." I chuckle to myself at the spiderman reference.

I choose to down the left way. Upon reaching the next room I look down and see a long way down and many platforms. I know I don't take fall damage but whatever is at the bottom could hurt me especially if I jump right into an enemy."

I decide to jump down platform to platform. Along the way there are many white things crawling on the ground and many fly wasp lookings things trying to kill me. I make it through with only getting hit once but I heal that up quickly using my soul

 _Masks: 5/5_

 _Lifeblood: 0/?_ **(A/N I know I called it Blue masks but I'm just gonna call them Lifeblood now since I forgot its name last time I wrote mb guys either way have fun with the rest of the chapter.)**

 _Soul: 75/100_

'Everything is looking fine right now and I can kill some monsters to get it back' I think to myself.

On the way down I reach a bug and I go to greet him but to my surprise they attack me but I notice their eyes are orange. 'All the bugs I've seen have had pitch black eyes… It must be the disease!' I think to myself as I dodge it as he tries to hit me. While I go to kill the bug in front of me it gets pushed to the side by a horned version of the bug I was fighting and I try to jump out of the way to just get knocked back down by a long bug with three horns adorning its mask.

 _Masks: ⅘_

I know I probably won't do well here so I start to run back and quickly move out the way of the jumping bug and stab it twice in the head effectively killing it. I notice the horned bug charging with the other bug slowly running behind it. I sidestep the horned bug and trip it then I quickly stab in in the back. The other bug nears so I jump over it and slash down at its head cutting it open.

'That… That felt AMAZING' I yell to myself in my mind after killing those three diseased bugs. They dropped more of the geo stuff I have gotten quite a bit of money so far surprisingly. I start to make my way forward again heading towards the right this time. I feel a powerful presence this way. 'Maybe I do have spidey senses?' I think with a thoughtful expression adoring my face under the mask. 'Wait do I have a face under this mask?' I try to pull the mask off to no avail… Shit it's stuck. Well I guess it doesn't matter and I keep heading my way.

 **!**

I arrive at a room with paper strewn all over it and I see a quite large bug with a long nose but pitch black eyes so I put my nail back on my back and walk over. "Hello there my name is Jaune Arc who might you be?" The bug looks at me and smiles and says "Hello there Jaune my name is the Map maker. I have the job to make maps of this entire beautiful place of Hollownest would you like to buy one?" Upon hearing this I smile a map would be mighty helpful. I humbly accept and ask for the price. He replies saying "The price Jaune is just 30 Geo I hope it's not too much.

It's been sometime since I have looked at my money let's see how much I have.

 _Lien: 103$_

 _Geo: 147$_

My eyes widen for a second realising how much these monsters give out and my smile widens. I hand over the 30 Geo and get a map before I can look at it the Map maker says "Sorry that it's not completely finished. It's hard to get around with all these dreadful monsters prowling around the place just bring up the map for wherever you walk and only you will be able to see the new areas you find it's something special only about the maps I make it's special charm I own that allows this to happen."

 _Geo: 117$_

I smile and look at the map seeing I have quite the area marked already. I also notice that I'm nearing that powerful sense I felt. The Map maker looks at me and says "Before you go I have a wife in Dirtmouth if you want to you could go there to our shop to buy pins. Our pins allow you to mark bench spots and towns or people you mark important. I hope my wife gets to meet you she'll definitely enjoys the business and conversation from strangers. It's what makes her so great!" Jaune smiles while listening the Map maker seems like a nice guy and hearing someone that isn't covered in disease is nice. Though I do have one question for him before I leave. "Hey Map maker I was wondering why aren't you covered in the disease and changed into one of those monsters?" The Map maker just looks at me with a sad look and says "Those monsters are the weak willed ones that instantly went into panic as the disease spread. They were grabbed first. To survive it you have to be strong willed like me to live to ignore or fight the pull it has on your mind. Or you can be extremely lucky for the disease ot deem you unworthy. I swear this disease is actually a being with intelligence I just know it!" My eyes grow with a bit of confusion but hearing this makes me smile for having my questions answered. I head to leave and tell him I hope to see him again and he laughs and says I'll probably see him around Hollownest. We both wave goodbye.

 **!**

The walk has been quite annoying it's been filled with those first diseased bugs. There have been a few with a nail and a shield but there have been fly/wasps everywhere even some normal fly looking things with the map makers nose but smaller. I think it's actually a mouth? Plus there has been the occasional weird crawly thing covered in white spikes. I've had to jump around a lot of spikes and dodge centipedes that dig around the place luckily the haven't decided to attack me and ignore me since I don't get soul from hitting them. I'm sure that since I can't get soul that means I can't hurt them. After going around the centipedes I soon ran into flies with the disease in sacks that spat it at me like poison luckily I was able to dodge all of them but it got close many times the enemies with the sacks ranged from a child looking fly to something that resembled a mother that shot out its children upon death. 'That's actually quite morbid.' I think to myself as I head on.

I've finally reached a place where the force was coming from. I feel a bit unnerved but I know I can fight it. I step into the place with full Maks and Soul. The feeling of overbearing power fades away leaving me confused before I take another step in and the doors snap closed behind Iron bars. It seems I've reached a boss room. I don't see any enemies before I hear a snoring in front of me. I didn't see it before but now that I do I scream 'IT'S A GIANT FLY' internally before the fly wakes up and starts to flail everywhere and crashing on the ground only taking breaks from it every now and then. I go to swing at it and It sprays out more orange blood than the other enemies. After slamming itself on walls it flies around for a bit allowing me to get many slashes and instead of slamming it self on the ceiling and floor it charges straight for me knocking me away.

 _Masks: 4/5_

I decided not to top myself off using my soul since I need to focus on dodging the charges. The charges left one flaw though. When I slash below me I get some altitude allowing me to hit the Fly Queen and still go over her without dieing. I do this in a rinse and repeat motion up until the point where the Fly Queen starts to explode in orange blood. The blood as soon as it comes either disappears or fades quite a bit but still shows itself. After beating it a bunch of flies coming _flying_ out of it making me have to fight all of them before I can leave. After beating them all I check how much Geo the boss dropped and it shows up as +50 Geo

 _Geo: 214_

The Geo I got from the boss and the other enemies I got compied gives me quite a hefty wealth for myself. As much as I'd love to stand here and celebrate for beating a boss(No matter how easy it was) I decide to move on.

 **!**

While moving I decide to check on things before the Fly Queen so I back track to miss one the areas I missed and I notice a sign see that shows a stag and I decide to follow it. I see a door with crests on it and decide to check it out. I see a bench and I go to sit on it to get all my stuff back.

 _Masks: 5/5_

 _Lifeblood: 0/?_

 _Soul: 100/100_

With everything restored I see a toll next to me and I go to check it out. It shows a picture of a stag and some writing that reads insert 50 Geo for a Stag. 'What will a stag do for me?' I think to myself but I insert the Geo anyway wondering what will happen.

 _Geo: 164$_

The toll booth thing has a circle on it that lights up white and a lever twists itself. The thing instantly shoots into the ground to be replaced with a structure holding a bell. 'I'll admit it's a bit weird but whatever works I guess.' I think to myself as I swing at the bell with my nail. I smacked it absentmindedly I'm surprised it didn't break but it did make a nice ring.

I hear some running in the distance and see a big shadow starting to run down the tunnel. I get ready for battle just to see a giant Stag with a seat on it with pitch black eyes. The stag looks at me with smile and says "Hello there fellow bug my name is The Last Stag… truth is I forgot my name but that doesn't matter. It has been so long since someone has rung my bell. I am a taxi service for the bug's of this place where would you like to go Mr…?" I smile at how happy he sounds but it turns into a frown upon hearing the Last Stag part. Did the rest of his race die off? I shouldn't ask about that it might hurt the guy. I instead tell him my name and ask "My name is Jaune Arc If you are a taxi service would you mind bringing me to Dirtmouth? TLS **(A/N I'm just gonna call him TSL since that's a shortened version of The Last Stag.)** nods and tells me to hop on board and lowers himself for me to get on. I sit down on the chair he wearing and wait for me to get to Dirtmouth.

I get to Dirtmouth from the station and say goodbye to the stag and say one last thing before leaving "Hey Stag do you mind if I keep using your transportation I'll be going around the kingdom a lot." TLS smiles and says "Please keep ringing if you can I love to take people across Hollownest." They say their goodbyes and Stag runs back off into the tunnels to who knows where.

I look over to the portal and use the charm to get back only to met with a panicking group of friends on the other side. There is only one thought going through my mind as I see my now angry/worried friends staring straight at me from the other side. 'Oh fuck my life.'

 **THAT WAS FUCKING GREAT. This was the longest chapter I have ever made I'm sorry it was late but it feels great to be done with something to long. I hope you like how i've changed a few things. This will be mostly Hollownest related but Jaune still needs a break and those classes will slowly start to be more and more of a good thought as Jaune gets pelted with harder and harder enemies and more and more stress of being Hollownest's savior and keeping this secret to the populace of Remnant of another world. Anyway it's time for reviews followed up by one of my new story ideas have fun with both folks :D.**

 **merendinoemiliano-** **Not bad chapter, i'm very curious to see next fights and pairings(no harems,please), and i hope also the others will have some benefit. Good work.**

 **I'm sorry if you don't like harems they can be good sometimes if done right. Though I don't plan on doing one things may change if it seems right besides the normal vessel already has quite a few woman on him in Hollownest.**

 **Dragon-** **I love this story it's really interesting. Do grimm still exist in the surface world as well? would be interesting mixing both stories going on adventures and things.**

 **Grimm do still exist Dragon but I will be focusing more on Hollownest but I will be using Jaune in Remnant still.**

 **Dragon-** **Jaune being partnered with nora is awesome.**

 **I agree completely with you Nora's Arc is sooooo good and too underloved I get Renora and all but every living second of the day with someone who is like a sister to me wouldn't make me love my sister it would make me care for them more sure but they've been together since kid life they would see each other as family more than I want to fuck. That might just be me but Nora can offset Jaune's self hatred.**

 **Krosster** **-** **Hmmm was expecting more emotions from the gang, but well, ok i guess. But still waiting more for hollow knight storyline rather than rwby.**

 **I see what ya mean I tried to correct it this chapter but I feel I could do better still but Nora does help the gang get over it with how she just doesn't mind about it. It still is sinking into all of them so expect them grilling Jaune for some juicy deets. And you should be happy about me focusing on Hollownest more from now on but I still need Jaune in remnant to cool off unlike the vessel he has emotions, friends, a crush, and a family. So he'll need to be there plus he's still in school but his mission will take up a lot of his time.**

 **Now for my story idea per chapter. I hope I don't run out of these anytime soon.**


	4. VSA Author's Note

Hello everyone sorry if you were expecting a chapter. I have school coming up so I want to focus on that more than fanfiction. I may have another chapter or a side story idea come out before summer starts but things may happen to change that. For now just wait a bit longer for more VSA and soon to be my new story which will be called New Friends but a Past Forgotten. It will be about a game called CrossCode when it gets added to the sight and I look forward to writing about one of my favorite games.


	5. Rewrite Notice

**Hey guys. I know this old story hasn't been updated and sorry for all of you that wanted more. I've decided to revisit this idea, but with a new head on. I've recently picked up the game and soon will be heading out to GODHOME to get the best ending possible. I hope you all come to enjoy this new story and I wanted to let you all know about the rewrite coming soon. I'll probably have the rewrite chapter 1 up with weekend or the next weekend. See you all soon!**


End file.
